myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark World+Syncho
Monsters: 3x Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World 3x Broww, Huntsman of Dark World 3x Dark Resonator 3x Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World 3x Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World 3x Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World 1x Morphing Jar 1x Sliva, Warlord of Dark World 3x Snoww, Unlight of Dark World Spells 1x Card Destruction 3x Dark World Dealings 1x Dark World Lightning 1x Foolish Burial 1x Heavy Storm 1x Solidarity 2x The Gates of Dark World Traps 1x Dark Illusion 3x Dark Smog 3x Dimensional Inversion Side Deck 3x Blessings of the Nile Extra Deck 1x Chaos King Archfiend 3x Dark Highlander 3x Red Dragon Archfiend 1x Sirius, The Blue Wolf Star 1x Stygian Sergeants 3x Thought Ruler Archfiend 2x Number 40: Gimmick Puppet - Heaven's Strings 1x Number 15: Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer Beiige has dual purpose here: He is for use w/solidarity when your hand has a dead draw involving discarding cards, and when he is discarded, he can be an extra Grapha. Broww is when you don't get the best draw, but at least you have him and 1 discarding card. He is also, a normal summon for solidarity. Dark Resonator is used for synchro summons (obviously), but its the only card that is a tuner in this deck, but you have 3 of him don't worry. I always like combining discarded Beiige, or Goldd/Sliva to synch- a lvl 7 or 8 monster. I can choose from Dark Highlander (excellent for clearing equip cards, and stopping a good synchro set-up) Red Dragon Archfiend (Mostly, just treat it as a hulk, but if your oppoent sets many cards, this could be a good card , too) or Thought Ruler Archfiend (Summon this when your opponent has a monster that has lower ATK than Thought Ruler, or just when you're low on LP). Goldd is like Beiige, however, when solidarity knocks, he is stronger (3100 ATK) than ever, and can defeat most monsters. I rarely manage to normal summon him. Grapha is best discarded, but when you're impatient, like me, use Foolish Burial. However when he is discarded, especially by an opponent's effect, he can be quite powerful. For one, he can destory any annoying card on the field, like, for example a monster that has over 2700 Atk, and then if discarded by an opponent's card effect, he can select 1 card from your opponent's hand. Now, judging from my deck, it's probably a bit over 50% chance to get another monster on your side on the field. The more the merrier...most of the time. However, if you know that your opponent uses Radiant Mirror Force or Needle Ceiling, maybe its best to use the stolen card as a tribute, for Goldd or Sliva, perhaps. However, if it is a lvl 6+ that is GOOD for you, then you should probably keep it. Kahkki is best used w/ dark smog, as not only can it destroy a monster, it can banish it, so that it'll be harder to get. Don't waste this card on weak monsters unless they are going win if you don't do something now. Morphing Jar is a good way to get lots of cards discarded, and draw more cards. Ditto on Card Destruction. Snoww, Unlight of Dark World, is great for getting Grapha to your hand. In fact it is the best in this deck. However...IMPORTANT: if you do not have any discarding cards: then just get a lvl 4 monster, such as another Snoww. This should suffice especially if you have solidarity. Dark World Dealings is a great card for discarding a specific card, and then drawing 1 card in the process. It's like a mini-Gates of Dark World+50% better. Dark World Lighting should replace Mystical Space Typhoon well enough. Heavy Storm is when just a single card destroyed isn't enough. Just remember to set after effect resolves. It is a lifesaver when it comes to Macro Cosmos and Dimensional Fissure. Solidarity is great for when you don't have any discarding cards at hand, for keeping the enemies at bay. It also makes Grapha near invincible. The Gates of Dark World does this in a smaller version, and it can make you discard and draw. Don't be afraid to banish Grapha if it's the only fiend card in the graveyard, for example then you could discard Goldd, and normal summon Dark Resonator, and then Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend/Thought Ruler Archfiend, depending on which is better for the situation. Dark illusion is for protecting your Grapha from being shuffled into the deck or banished or sent to the graveyard temporarily, or other different ways. Not everyone combats Grapha by banishing. However when they do, just say KA-POW! with dimensional inversion, or Not So Fast... Dark Smog is probably the best discarding card there is, you get to discard during your opponent's turn AND your turn, plus the fact that there is banishing your opponent's cards. I could probably do well without the latter, in fact I could probably do better, especially in the beginning of duels. Chaos King Archfiend (most often is DR+Beiige) is great for battling high ATK monsters and low DEF monsters, such as Berserk Dragon. It is the substitute of Book of Eclipse. Dark Highlander (most often again is DR+Beiige) is for use against those opponent's who love to synchro summon as much as you do. No synchro-summons in case you don't know what this does. Sirius the Blue Wolf Star (most often is DR+Broww) is great for severely weakening a monster. This can be used well against lvl 10+. Stygian Sergeants (DR+Guerilla) is a card that I love. Very good for clearing lots of monsters. Just make sure your opponent has something 2150-to start the streak. I'm a big fan on all the Stygians. Number 40 (most often is Grapha 2x) is an awesome card for getting rid of lots of cards very quickly. You could even sacrifice your own cards so it would be a bit like Cannon Warrior. However if you are a bit picky about sacrificing cards just get Number 15 instead. Summon him in DEF position. He is an assasin, just for clearing select cards, and then leaving the rest perhaps to Stygian Sergeants. Blessings of the Nile is for replacement on dark dealings, and is only replaced when your opponent runs a discarding deck, too. Be sure that your opponent has each player discards, otherwise, this card is pointless. Anyhoo, that's my DW deck.